Obliviate
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: La guerra ha terminado; Voldemort está muerto y todo parece volver a la normalidad. O al menos es lo que todos desearon. Pero las pérdidas y el cambio en ellos mismos los mantiene suspendidos en un estadio de desdicha.
**OBLIVIATE**

Al principio, al despertar sobresaltado, Harry pensó que lo que lo había asustado de ésa manera fue el sueño que acababa de tener con la batalla de Hogwarts, donde él había salido victorioso mientras Voldemort se desplomaba sin vida frente a él y un rugido de júbilo se alzaba entre sus seres queridos mientras corrían a abrazarlo, casi asfixiándolo por la fuerza ejercida; pero un segundo después notó el peso extra en la cama que ocupaba en el viejo dormitorio de Sirius en Grimmauld Place, y unas manos adhiriéndose cuales garras a la camisa de su piyama.

— ¿Hermione? — giró el rostro hacia abajo, apenas percibiendo la cabellera castaña en la negra noche.

— Soñé con ellos otra vez — fue la respuesta apagada de su mejor amiga, aferrándose a él.

Y Harry, como llevaba haciendo los pasados meses, no dijo nada al respecto; se limitó a abrazarla contra sí, brindándole una sutil caricia en la espalda. Dejando que se desahogara en lágrimas silenciosas entre sus brazos.

Era pleno Octubre; habían pasado ya varios meses desde el final de la batalla contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y aunque todo el mundo continuaba con sus vidas; muchos, como lo eran ellos dos, seguían teniendo las secuelas de tan atroces actos.

La cicatriz había dejado de dolerle a Harry, era cierto; y en alguna forma hasta un consuelo; pero las pesadillas lo asaltaban cuando menos lo pensaba y era entonces que recordaba todo lo que había perdido por culpa de Él.

Sobre todo, teniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos, llorando por la ausencia de sus padres; a quienes tuvo que borrar y modificar la memoria para salvarlos, y condenándose a sí misma en el proceso.

Demasiado tarde se enteraron que el _Obliviate_ era un hechizo irrevertible.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando un lastimero sollozo salió de la boca de la castaña. Su castaña amiga ahora huérfana por culpa de sus decisiones. Por la guerra.

— Sé que no debería llorar… — musitó en un balbuceo — Ellos son felices, pero…

— Lo sé… — la interrumpió Harry — Yo no he dejado de extrañar a mis padres ni un sólo día.

Y Hermione asintió. Porque ella también extrañaba a sus padres. Porque sabía que nunca más podría correr a los brazos de su padre cuando algo la molestaba, o acudir a su madre en busca de algún concejo.

Jamás podría llamarlos de nuevo. Simplemente porque ellos jamás la recordarían. Pues ellos no tenían una hija que lloraba sin cesar por su pérdida cada noche.

 _¡Maldito Voldemort!_ , pensó Hermione con odio.

Todo había sido para protegerlos de él. Para salvarlos. Mas, el precio que se tuvo que pagar fue muy alto para todos. Y tenían que vivir con ello.

Con el hecho de que no volverían a tener una familia.

Ése último pensamiento le ocasionó un escalofrío a la castaña. Recordando que sí la tenía: los Weasley. Pero en lugar de alegrarse por ello, se sintió más devastada.

Flash Back

— Se ha ido — fue lo único que pudo musitar Hermione cuando regresó a la tienda.

Harry, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, crispó los puños al escucharla.

— Se ha ido — repitió la castaña. Sintiendo como sus mejillas se inundaban con rapidez por el paso de las lágrimas.

El labio le tembló, un vacío se instaló en la boca de su estómago, y fue incapaz de moverse.

Ron se había ido. Y lo había hecho sin ella.

Y aunque se acababa de marchar, el peso de su partida no fue tan fuerte como lo que experimentó cuando Harry le dio la espalda y se recostó en su litera, dándole la espalda.

El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco.

Fin Flash Back

El amor había llegado finalmente a su vida en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Harry; pero todo había dado un giro…

Flash Back

— Hola — la saludó Ron con una sonrisa titubeante en los labios.

Hermione se estremeció al verlo. Hubiera esperado todo menos que él volviera. Insegura, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y lo que observó en él, la descolocó aún más. Una autentica sonrisa de dicha.

Harry se alegraba de que Ron estuviera de vuelta. ¿Entonces lo que había pasado en su ausencia era ahora parte del olvido?, se preguntó.

— ¿Hermione? — la llamó el pelirrojo.

Y crispó los puños, molesta con ambos. Pero más consigo misma; había sido tan estúpida.

— Estaré adentro — informó a nadie en especial, regresando sobre sus talones.

Como le hubiera gustado una puerta en aquel momento para así azotársela en la cara a ése par de idiotas.

Fin Flash Back

¿Qué habían hecho ella y Harry para merecer tal condena?

Ron la amaba, era muy cierto. Pero ¿y ella?

Flash Back

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga?, ¿qué no me alegra que mi mejor amigo esté de vuelta?, ¿qué está bien? — se volteó Harry bruscamente hacia ella.

Hermione desvió la mirada cuando sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Y se mordió el labio con dolor cuando Harry dio un paso hacia ella, arrepentido por la manera en que la llevaba tratando los últimos días; orillándola a pasar más tiempo con Ron aun cuando lo único que ella quería era alejarse lo más posible de él.

— No lo hagas — le pidió de manera temblorosa. Incapaz de soportar aquella cercanía.

Harry apretó los dientes, reprimiéndose. Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar con ella, y lo odiaba. Antes todo era más sencillo, jamás debía dudar, pero ahora…

— Él está enamorado de ti, Hermione… — exteriorizó con amargura — Yo… no puedo… Su familia… Ginny… — se pasó una mano por la nuca, frustrado.

Hermione lo regresó a ver, notando la desolación brillando en sus ojos verdes.

— Pero yo no lo amo a él — declaró con dolor, mirándolo significativamente.

Fin Flash Back

Quizás lo hizo… en algún tiempo en el pasado probablemente lo hizo.

Igual que como Harry con Ginny.

Flash Back

— Entonces volverás con ella — afirmó Ron con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le preguntó Harry.

— De ti y de Ginny. Volverás con ella cuando esto acabe. Por eso la dejaste ¿no?

Harry pasó saliva.

— Lo harás. Te conozco. Eres incapaz de romper una promesa. Además, mi hermana te ama. Tú a ella. No veo que pudiera haber cambiado tu decisión en estos meses sin verse. Seguramente la extrañas — manifestó seguro.

— Ron… — sintió su corazón acelerarse de nervios.

Hermione aguantó la respiración, expectante de lo que pudiera decir; sintiendo su pecho comprimirse con cada frase dicha.

— Lo harás ¿cierto? — la sonrisa vaciló, sus hombros cayeron.

— Por supuesto — asintió Harry luego de una pausa. Omitiendo el escalofrío que lo recorrió.

Y la castaña salió de ahí antes de que notaran las lágrimas que bañaron sus mejillas.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora él estaba con Ginny. Y ella con Ron.

Tal como todos habían esperado, el moreno había reanudado su relación con la pelirroja cuando la guerra terminó. El que Hermione hubiera tenido que presenciar la reconciliación entre ambos y pretender felicidad mientras ella estaba tomada de la mano de Ron, le había rotó el corazón.

Flash Back

— ¡Hermione espera!… — la tomó del brazo cuando ésta empezó a caminar más rápido, ignorando su llamado — ¿Se puede saber porque…?… — calló cuando vio su ceño fruncido y el gesto de dolor que puso al tomarla de la mano — ¿Qué sucede? — se preocupó.

Hermione desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fueran sus ojos. Estaba empezando a derrumbarse y no quería que él fuera testigo de ello.

No después de la decisión que había tomado.

— Ron me confesó sus sentimientos… y me pidió una oportunidad… — empezó, tratando de permanecer impasible.

La mano de Harry cayó; el corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco. Hermione lo regresó a ver. Éste abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ésta.

— Y le dije que sí — finalizó.

Y Harry no pudo más que asentir, sabiendo bien que ése era el final. Aquel que se habían negado a aceptar.

— Espero que seas muy feliz con Ron — le deseó con sinceridad, tragando el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

— Al igual que tú con Ginny — musitó Hermione con la barbilla temblándole.

Fin Flash Back

Al menos Voldemort ya no existía, era su consuelo cuando la tristeza y el peso de las pérdidas los embargaba. Pero incluso ya ni usar el nombre podía liberarlos de la opresión que sentían.

Sabían que debían culparlo a él por destruir todo. Por cada muerte. Toda separación.

Pero ¿cómo se le puede culpar cuando la mano que empuña la varita que realizara el _Obliviate_ es la tuya y no la de otro?; ¿cuándo eres tú el que renunció a lo único malditamente bueno que habías tenido en la vida?

Si tan sólo se hubieran detenido a pensar un segundo…

Ésa hubiera sido la gran diferencia. Un segundo.

Flash Back

Una carcajada nació desde lo más profundo de su ser y se escapó por entre sus labios cuando Harry perdió el paso y su barbilla colisionó con su frente; enrojeciendo al instante mientras rompía a reír junto a ella.

Pero ninguno dijo una palabra, temiendo romper con la magia del momento. Finalmente, luego de semanas sin dirigirse la palabra o siquiera mirarse, estaban ahí, juntos; compartiendo ése improvisado baile que los tenía en una burbuja donde no existía Voldemort, profecía, Ron, Ginny, los Weasley, los Granger, la guerra; absolutamente nada más que ellos. Sintiéndose libres en los brazos del otro mientras giraban y reían con aquella complicidad que los caracterizaba.

Sus frentes se unieron mientras la melodía marcaba un ritmo más lento, y Hermione se estremeció cuando descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos; preguntándose porque se sentía de aquella manera… ¿por qué Ron no la hacía sentir igual?

Una sola mirada a Harry le hizo saber que a él le sucedía lo mismo…

Fin Flash Back

Si tan sólo no hubiera pasado de ése baile…

Pero el recuerdo de aquel beso compartido les quemaba la piel cada vez que los tiempos eran bondadosos y aquella utopía viajaba a sus mentes.

Porque ésa sería la única palabra que describiría lo que sintieron cuando aquella magia desconocida los sacudió de pies a cabeza. Una utopía.

Y, sin embargo, algo que estaba condenado a no ser.

Y Hermione derramó una lágrima por ello. Una que fue malinterpretada por Harry, quien la limpió con su pulgar, intentado reconfortarla por la ausencia de sus padres.

Ellos ya estaban destinados a permanecer al lado de alguien más. Después de todo, ni Ron ni Ginny merecían semejante traición. Mucho menos ahora, con la ausencia de Fred y el desconsuelo de todos los Weasley.

Además, era la única familia que les quedaba.

* * *

Limpiándose el último par de lágrimas, e inspirando profundamente para calmarse, Hermione se separó de Harry; sabiendo que entre más pronto pusiera distancia entre ambos, todo sería menos doloroso.

— Te traeré un vaso de agua — se incorporó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio, asintiendo. Ahogando el nudo que seguía instalado en su garganta.

Bien podría invocar el vaso y hacer aparecer el agua con un simple hondeo de varita, pensó. Pero entonces no tendría una excusa para alejarse de su lado. Y le dolió dicha verdad.

No obstante, era lo mejor. Entre más pronto terminaran con eso…

— ¡Harry!… — lo llamó en un arranque cuando éste ya estuvo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Si? — se giró hacia ella anhelante, notando la desesperación y el amor en su voz.

Pero no era simple. Su felicidad ya no podía realizarse sin lastimar a toda una lista de personas, se tuvo que recordar. Si tan sólo no sufriera, si no recordara lo que la hacía desdichada…

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — se mordió el labio con dolor.

— El que sea — respondió sin dudar, dando un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Podrías usar el _Obliviate_ conmigo?

Y Harry sintió una sacudida en el pecho al verla tan afligida.

— Lo que sea menos eso — murmuró con la voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué no? — una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos mieles.

— Porque nos perderíamos a ambos en el proceso.

Hermione lo miró profundamente por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada al suelo, abrumada por todo lo que sentía. Feliz y al mismo tiempo destrozada por saberse aun correspondida.

— Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo — le dijo.

— Gracias a ti por jamás abandonarme — y salió luego de una larga pausa en la que ninguno se atrevió a verse o decir nada más. Callando aquello que habían experimentado durante la guerra y que hoy; estando al lado de las personas que supuestamente amaban; los había hecho sentirse miserables. Más que con cualquier otra pérdida.

Hermione tuvo razón. Ojalá se hubieran quedado en aquel bosque… Todo habría sido más sencillo. Más pleno.

Hubieran envejecido juntos. Sin desear aplicar un _Obliviate_ para olvidar el dolor.

Sólo ellos dos. Juntos. Por la eternidad.


End file.
